


Summer Dreams (Ripped at the Seams)

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Love, kind of Hana Kaze!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So?" asked Hongbin as soon as he entered the kitchen.<br/>"So what, Hongbin?" replied Wonsik, clearly irritated, putting on his favorite apron.<br/>"Are you going to tell us with explicit detail everything that happened on your summer vacations or are we gonna have to assume—"<br/>"Wrongly!" added Jaehwan from the next room.<br/>"—assume wrongly whatever happened" finished Hongbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Dreams

"So?" asked Hongbin as soon as he entered the kitchen. 

"So what, Hongbin?" replied Wonsik, clearly irritated, putting on his favorite apron. 

"Are you going to tell us with explicit detail everything that happened on your summer vacations or are we gonna have to assume—"

"Wrongly!" added Jaehwan from the next room. 

"—assume wrongly whatever happened" finished Hongbin. 

"Nothing happened" Wonsik answered, defensive. 

"Well... Your Twitter, Facebook and Instagram say otherwise".

Wonsik sighed. He knew this was coming. From the moment he set foot on the bakery, he knew Hongbin and Jaehwan would corner him and try to squeeze every juicy detail out of his summer vacation.

 

~*~

 

He'd planned it for months, this vacation: he and his sister going to the beach far, far away from the city, spending some quality sibling bonding time (which mostly consisted in Wonsik buying anything Jiwon would point at) but then Jiwon broke her leg playing soccer and the tickets were not refundable so Jiwon convinced him to go, alone, and take a lot of pictures so she could feel she was also there and Wonsik really didn't have anything else to do so he just went.

He went alone and met him.

They kept bumping into each other, so they decided it was for the best to go together. He was also alone, Wonsik didn’t ask why, what he did ask for was his name: Taekwoon.

They got to know the little town they were in, walking together everywhere, signing up for the silliest workshops the hotel would offer and ending up eating dinner at any random little restaurant they could find.

Taekwoon made him watch countless sunsets, dragging him to the shore and sitting just so the rising tides wouldn’t reach them. Every now and then, he’d start humming a song that Wonsik would swear he’s heard before but just when he was about to remember, Taekwoon would turn and look Wonsik in the eye and he’d just forget what he was thinking.

Wonsik took millions of pictures of the scenery, of Taekwoon, of both of them. Some he uploaded to his SNS, some he sent to his sister and some were to be treasured and never seen by anyone but him.

Wonsik didn’t realize they were running out of time until the very last night. Taekwoon told him to put on his best clothes, that he’ll be waiting for him at seven in the hotel’s lobby. Wonsik didn’t pack anything fancy but he managed with some jeans and a shirt. Taekwoon was already there, looking dashing in black slacks and a white shirt. When Wonsik approached, Taekwoon grabbed his hand and dragged him to the fanciest restaurant around.

The reservation was under the name of Mr. and Mr. Jung. Taekwoon apologized, he didn’t know Wonsik’s last name, but Wonsik didn’t mind. Not at all. The food was nice, the company was better and he wished he’d never have to leave that place, this moment, him. Specially him.

He walked Taekwoon to his room, he didn’t even realize they were holding hands until Taekwoon squeezed his and untangled their fingers. He rested his hand on Wonsik’s cheek and stroked his chin, leaning in to rest his forehead on it. Wonsik would only manage to give small pecks on Taekwoon’s hair, holding him as tight as he could.

Taekwoon had his eyes closed when he raised his head and kept them that way when Wonsik kissed him.

 

~*~

 

“That’s it?” asked Jaehwan, skeptical.

“I’m sure he’s giving us the PG version of it” Hongbin replied, Wonsik rolled his eyes, “He’s minding the little ones”.

“I am bigger than all of you, suckers” Sanghyuk, the busboy and youngest one had come in around the middle of Wonsik’s story.

“Yeah, well, you’re not getting anything else from me” Wonsik told them.

“Then we will just have to find this Taekwoon guy and ask him” said Jaehwan, “On a completely unrelated topic, did you get his number?”

“I did, I actually tried to call him—“

“Not desperate at all” added Hongbin under his breathe.

“—a couple of times but he wouldn’t answer” Wonsik sighed. “Maybe I read all of this wrong” he said more to himself than the rest, that were going around opening the bakery to the public.

“Nah, man… don’t worry too much about it…” Sanghyuk patted him on the back, “Maybe he dropped his phone in the toilet or something.” Wonsik looked at him, skeptical. “What? IT HAPPENS!”

The bell at the door chimed, announcing the first customer of the day. Wonsik sighed again and prepared himself for a busy, busy day.


	2. Ripped at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you gonna tell me about it now?” Hakyeon’s voice sounded annoyed through the phone. Taekwoon could even see his face contorting and lips pursing. It made him smile.  
> “What is there to tell though?” replied Taekwoon.

“Are you gonna tell me about it now?” Hakyeon’s voice sounded annoyed through the phone. Taekwoon could even see his face contorting and lips pursing. It made him smile.

“What is there to tell though?” replied Taekwoon, managing to keep his new cellphone between his ear and shoulder while trying to fix himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe how tall he was? What cologne he used? What was he wearing when you two met?” Taekwoon pictured Hakyeon’s hands moving everywhere in frustration.

“Taller than me. He didn’t really use any. He was wearing regular beach shorts” There was a long pause. Hakyeon was pinching the bridge of his nose, Taekwoon just knew.

Taekwoon had been avoiding talking about The Summer Vacation with his best friend because it always left a bittersweet feel in his chest when he thought about it, but Hakyeon was as stubborn as he was, if not more, and he already knew this was a lost battle.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon had just accepted this big job at a rising fashion company, his parents were so proud that his youngest son had finally landed a big job opportunity and in the big city, mind you. They were in fact so excited that they decided to pay for Taekwoon’s vacation at the beach for a whole month. They even told him he could bring his friend, Hakyeon, but Hakyeon had already planned a big family outing so he didn’t find a better option than to go alone.

He always valued his time alone. He _loved_ being _alone_ and having _a lot_ of time to _think_ about stuff. _It was his all-time-favorite activity, yay!_

So he went alone and met him.

Taekwoon had seen him around the hotel a couple of times and he found himself gravitating towards him but he disregarded all this, trying to rationalize that it was his loneliness trying to play him. That didn’t stop his heart rate going up or his cheeks reddening every time they locked gazes though.

When the stranger asked for his name, Taekwoon was surprised he could even remember it. The stranger gave his own name in exchange: Wonsik, and Taekwoon thought it was fitting.

They started hanging out and walking around. Wonsik would sign them up for every workshop they could and Taekwoon would only smile and go along. It was cute seeing him trying to learn new skills and how his nose would scrunch every time something would not go as planned.

Some afternoons, they’d borrow a ball from one of the townie kids and play soccer in the sand, trying to steal the ball from the other. It was so refreshing to feel the breeze on his face along with Wonsik’s laugh. The touches here and there burned Taekwoon’s skin harder than the sun and he found himself craving them whenever Wonsik was around.

Soon enough though, the last days of the vacation where approaching and he kept finding it more and more difficult to say goodbye to Wonsik every night to go to their own rooms, even though he knew Wonsik would send him a message as soon as he reached his room.

He planned a nice dinner for their last night together, he dressed up and told Wonsik to do so, and when they met at the hotel lobby, he found himself speechless in front of him and how beautiful and soft and ethereal he looked.

And when Wonsik walked him to his room after, and kissed him so sweetly, he just couldn’t let go, let _him_ go. Taekwoon grabbed his hands and invited him inside and poured all those things he couldn’t quiet put to words into a kiss and another one and one more, until their lips felt bruised up and swollen. Wonsik broke him apart and put him back together with every kiss and every promise he whispered to his skin.

When the morning came, he found himself alone in his room, no trace of Wonsik ever being there.

 

~*~

 

“So you did get laid?” asked Hakyeon.

“Shut up” Taekwoon rolled his eyes even though his friend couldn’t see him.

Hakyeon laughed that annoying laugh of his and added “When are you calling him?”

“That’s the thing… I dropped my phone in the toilet and I lost his number” Taekwoon almost whispered.

“YOU DID WHAT?”

The next half an hour went by with Hakyeon calling him an idiot while trying to comfort him, which oddly worked and made Taekwoon feel a lot better. The next day he would be starting his new job and he needed to be on his best mood.

He fell asleep between thoughts of beaches and a heartfelt laugh being carried by the breeze.

 

The next morning, on his way to work, the smell of freshly baked bread made his mouth water and he decided to stop by this little bakery to grab something to eat.

When he opened the door, a little bell jingled announcing there was a new customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
